


Olicity Babble

by GreenMadHatter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMadHatter/pseuds/GreenMadHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue-only fics from SOTY voting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oliver.”

“…”

“Oliver.”

“…”

“I never thought that in our relationship I’ll be the one saying this, but please stop playing _Dota_.”

“My team is winning, just a minute.”

“You said that one hour ago.”

“It’s your fault, you know.”

“How is it my fault? 

“I got addicted because of you.” 

“What?”

“I started playing this game after we broke up. I could get rid of my frustration for a moment by killing the enemy and that fantasy world kept me closer to you.”

“Oliver…”

“It's just... re-watching  _Doctor Who_ wasn't enough.”

“You've re-watched all the seasons?”

“Yes, I… we WON! YES!”

“Oliver you need to turn off your computer, right now…”

“Maybe just one more game? One more game and that’s it, I promise.”

“I’m very wet right now, Oliver.”

“Wha-“

“Very wet… I need you inside me, right now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so if you don’t take me right now I will take care of myself.”

“Oh, no, hon. Let me check how wet you are for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

“Maybe you tell them…”

“Felicity.”

“No, seriously. I have this thing at work. Very important.”

“Felicity…”

“What? You don’t believe me? I’m the CEO, Oliver. I’m a very important person and I need to be at work. Curtis needs me. I cannot allow another explosion in my lab, so I will just go to... supervise and you tell them, okay?”

“Felicity, it will be fine. There’s no reason to be so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous. I’m just…”

“You just?”

“You know…”

“Hon, they will be happy for us.”

“Yeah, but my mother is so…”

“I know.”

“She won’t leave me alone. She will be worse than you.”

“Really? Than we defiantly should tell her. At least I won’t be the only one accused of being overprotective.”

“Oliver, you are always overprotective. It’s your thing.”

“I love you.”

“Stop trying to distract me.”

“It’s working, though.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you and our baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

“Ready?”

“No.”

“You said you wanted to do this.”

“I also said that I wanted to be an astronaut.”

“You were 6 when you said that.”

“Well, I still said that, right?”

“Felicity…”

“We can do this next time, okay?”

“But it’s so nice here. The weather is perfect. You will love it, I promise.”

“You can’t promise something like that.”

“I know you, you will love it. So, trust me.”

“But what if I fell off your motorcycle, tumble off a cliff and die tragically eaten by sharks?”

“There are no cliffs and sharks here, Felicity.”

“I could still fell off, though.”

“I won’t let you.”

“We should get back. Our team might need us. New villains and-”

…

“Just relax, hon.”

“Mmhmmm, you should repeat that.”

“The kiss?”

“Mhm.”

“One more and the rest after the ride?”

“Are you negotiating with me?”

“Maybe…”

“I’m a CEO, I know how to negotiate.”

“So do I. I’m a mayor.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Three orgasms?”

“And those chocolate chip cookies you've made last week?”

“Okay, but you will wear that mysterious lingerie you've hid from me yesterday.”

“But that was for your birthday.”

“That’s in 2 weeks, though. I’m really curious. The last thing you bought from that shop really did things to me…”

“I still remember… very vividly…”

“So we have a deal, Ms. Smoak?”

“Yes, Mr. Mayor. Lead away.”

===

“That was amazing!”

“I told you. So, now we can conclude our business at home… with that lingerie.” 

“Now? I thought we could make another lap or two. I fell in love with that thing.”

“But-”

“Please…”

“Uh, fine.”

“YES! Thank you! This is so awesome!”

_“So, now I will have to compete with another machine?”_

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Just happy you like it.  _First computers, now my motorcycle…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

“Felicity… what are you doing?”

“Me? I’m just pulling on my stockings.”

“Like that?”

“What do you mean?”

“Couldn’t you do that when I was downstairs.”

“I just forgot to wear them before I put on the dress.”

“You’re doing it on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bending over like that… with one leg on the bed… pulling… slowly… the–”

“Yes, Oliver?”

“You’re just getting back at me for every gala I made you late. You want me to be late for my gala, too!”

“You’re overthinking this, hon.”

“So, you just forgot your stockings? You always put them on with your lingerie.”

“That’s why you left our bedroom, huh?”

“I- I just had to take a- a call downstairs.”

“Sure, sure..”

“And now the OTHER one?! How long can you pull on a stocking?! You are killing me, Felicity.”

“Yeah, I know… and I've just remembered that I also forgot to put on my lingerie… oh well, since you don’t want to be late, let’s go then.”

“…”

“Oliver?”

“…”

“Honey?”

“To hell with it. We can be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

“Lay down, Oliver”

“But-”

“No. Stay still.”

“Felicity…”

“Stay still or I will leave this room and leak your drunken karaoke singing, Mr. Mayor.”

“Felicity, honey…”

“Don’t _honey_ me. You got shot. You need to lay dawn and rest.”

“Bu I don’t want to rest. I want to play.”

“You want to play, huh?”

“Mhmm.”

“Let’s make a deal. You will stay in the bed and I will massage you.”

“But I can’t lay on my chest… Dig’s orders.”

“I won’t be massaging your back, Oliver.”

“…”

“…”

“… Oh. OH!”

“Do you want me to continue this… _massage_?”

“Yes. Please.”

“Will you stay in bed for the rest of the day?”

“With you? I have no problem with that.”

“Oliver, I can stop _massaging_ you at any moment.”

“NO! I will stay in bed. I promise. Just don’t stop.”

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

“Thea?!”

“Yeah?”

“Did you eat the last piece of the strawberry cake?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Thea!!!”

“What?”

“It was Felicity’s!”

“No it wasn’t. Felicity doesn’t like strawberry cakes.”

“She does! Pregnancy have changed her cravings! Now, she loves everything with strawberries! Great… and she will be here in 30 minutes. Thea, how could you?!” 

“I didn’t know! I was hungry.”

“It’s 8 pm! Where do I get a strawberry cake at this hour?!”

“Oliver, don’t be ridiculous. You act like Felicity’s going to kill you.”

“Me? She’s going to kill you.”

“What?”

“She loved that cake, she even called me today to say that I should make another one because she'll eat the last piece tonight.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah, OH.”

“So, I’m gonna go now… I have that important thing, and-”

“No, you don’t! Grab that bowl. We’re making the cake. I have some frozen strawberries, but you better come up with some good apology because no way in hell that cake will be ready in 30 minutes.”

“Can’t you just distract her with some sexy time? Go down on her! Girls love that!”

“Thea!”

“What?”

“I’m your brother!”

“Yes, well, I would like to survive this night so I’m a little desperate, right now.”

“Let’s just not talk, okay?”

“Remember that I’m your only living blood relative.” 

“Meh, 3 more months and you will not be. So, I’m good either way.”

“Okay, fine… let’s not talk…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

“No, don’t get up yet.”

“I will be late for work.”

“You’re the boss, you can be late.”

“Oliver….”

“Just 30 more minutes.”

“I have a meeting with new investors at 10.”

“Fine… but I’m taking you out for lunch.”

“You said you’re having a meeting during lunch.”

“Well, that was before she started kicking, so I asked Beth to reschedule.”

”When did you do that? And did you say  _she_?”

“When you were peeing, and _she_ is a she. I’m confident.”

“Mhmm… Just as confident when I was pregnant with Tommy?”

“Back then, I was a rookie. Now, I have experience. Your belly is much more rounder than with Tommy. So, _she_ is a she.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“What? NO! Of course not! You’re perfect!”

“Relax, I’m just messing with you. I think it’s a girl, too.”

“Really?”

“Yup! Prepare for teenage boys asking her out on dates, and for a young man asking us for her hand, and-”

“Okay! Stop! Is it too late to change the gender?”

“You can always talk to Nyssa. Maybe she’s heard of some magical potion that stops aging. This way, you will always have your little girl.”

“I know you’re kidding but I’m actually considering it…”

“Great! Could you get some more for me, too?”

“Very funny. I’m in distress, here. Stop laughing at me.“

“Love you!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

“You look very proud of yourself.”

“I am!”

“You’ve made that delicious strawberry cake?!”

“That too.”

“YES! You’re the best husband, ever! Wait… there’s something else?”

“Yes.”

“…”

“…”

“Just tell me, Oliver. You can barely sit still.”

“I went shopping.”

“Okay…”

“I bought some stuff. Come, let me show you.”

“Where are we going?”

“The nursery.”

“Did you build the baby crib? I was hoping you would do that without me. Give me some old PC and I will gladly try to transform it into a super computer but wood and nails… that’s not my world. Not that I mind wood, especially your wood…”

“Honey, please stop talking. You are distracting me and I really want to show you something.”

“Your wood?”

“That too but before…Look inside…”

“… Oliver…”

“What do you think?”

“I… I-I am… I don’t- don’t know… what to-to say….”

“Baby, don’t cry…”

“It’s just so beautiful!.”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it? I LOVE IT! It’s a Harry Potter-themed nursery! I can’t even begin to explain how much I love it…”

“Really?”

“YES! And I love YOU! Let me show you how much…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	9. Chapter 9

“Oliver…”

“Yes?”

“They will throw us out…”

“They won’t. You just need to be quiet.”

“I need to be quiet? The last place we were thrown out from was because of you being loud, not me!”

“I wasn’t expecting that thing you did… with your mouth… Actually, could you do that again, now?”

“We’re banned from the zoo, Oliver! The zoo! So many cute animals…”

“They have kangaroos.”

“…”

“…”

“You’re right. It’s not that big a deal we’re banned from the zoo.”

“So, can we continue this…?”

“Yeah, I don’t like this museum, anyway…What’s the deal with that blue painting with a white line? A 2-year-old could paint that. That’s not art, that’s-”

…

“Okay, I’m gonna stop talking, now.”

“That would be my preference. I want to ravish you before security guards find us.”

“I better get rid of my panties, then.”

“Let me help you with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

“Oliver, are you okay?”

“I’m perfect.”

“Yes, I know, but you’ve been kneeling for almost an hour.”

“And I will happily stay in this position for the next 9 months.”

“Well, that might prove difficult. I have needs, Oliver.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Not that needs! I mean, I have those needs too but you know… I have to work, and eat and go to bathroom and I really wanted to start watching the new season of Game of Thrones…”

“You are hungry?! Why didn’t you say anything?! What would you like to eat? I can make an omelette or pancakes or toasts… but we don’t have jam… I can go buy some!”

“Umm… “

“Wait here! I will make you breakfast!”

“No, Oliver, I’m fine, I’m not really hungry for that…”

“You want to go out?”

“No, but it would be nice if you went a little bit lower with your kisses…”

“A little lower… like this?”

“Mhmm… Exactly like this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say Hi to me on Tumblr:  
> greenmadhatter.tumblr.com


End file.
